


Liquid Courage

by heartspocky



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Age Difference, Alcohol, Ansem is a dork, Boss/Employee Relationship, Businessmen, Christmas Party, M/M, New Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28351728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartspocky/pseuds/heartspocky
Summary: It really wasn't fair how attractive Riku's boss was.
Relationships: Ansem Seeker of Darkness | Xehanort's Heartless/Riku
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Liquid Courage

It really wasn't fair how attractive Riku's boss was. Clearly fit, both face and body belied his age. His smooth skin was a deep brown, contrasting beautifully with his glossy white hair, which he wore long and sleek down his back. It only made him appear taller--and he already towered over Riku, a feat few could claim. His eyes were a bright amber, piercing and intense.

Ansem was more than just looks, of course. He spoke with authority, commanding the room with his deep voice and effortlessly eloquent turn of phrase. He was aware of his brilliance and owned it with quiet confidence, neither modest nor boastful.

When Riku first started, he didn't know if he wanted to _be_ Ansem or be _fucked_ by Ansem. Before the end of his 90-day trial period, he decided that the answer was _both_. Both, _please._

Despite directly reporting to the intimidating man, Riku hardly spoke to him. Ansem was busy, often traveling, and occupied by phone calls or meetings even more. Stealing a glimpse of him in the halls, backlit by the afternoon sun shining through the floor-to-ceiling windows which characterized the company’s office building, felt like a forbidden treat. Riku was lusting after a looming, malicious shadow, or a righteous angel; and while he wasn't sure which it was, both were wrong. He knew.

So tonight it was Riku's turn to be the shadow, to slink quietly through the halls of the banquet room that had been rented for the annual Christmas-New Year party, watching with fear/longing as Ansem made the rounds, effortlessly mingling with investors and board members, greeting new hires whose eyes shied away as he neared.

Riku had been drinking. That was the justification he chose to explain just why he hadn't gone up to say hello to his own boss, why he left the main room for an appetizer or unneeded bathroom trip each time Ansem threatened to approach. He just wasn't as clever, full stop. Two cocktails in, he was already slower. God-forbid, _giggly._

Throughout the night, he reached for his phone in his pocket, then let his hand drop. A text from a friend would be comforting, but he didn't want Ansem to catch him in the act-- didn't want to look like an unprofessional, immature kid, eternally glued to his phone.

He stepped out of the doorframe that served as his home base when a quartet approached; two couples dressed to the nines, clearly higher-ups. Not that Riku would have remained blocking the door if they'd been interns.

He looked up again once settled a few feet to the side of the door, and realized with a jolt that he'd lost sight of Ansem. Quickly, Riku scanned the room, eyes darting between groups sat at round tables beneath crystal chandeliers, wanderers, coworkers chatting in the bar line.

"I wouldn't have taken you for a wallflower."

Ansem's voice was low, but it seemed to fill their entire space. Riku swore under his breath; he already felt... un-clever. Was that even a word? No, it wasn't. Damn.

"Oh," was all Riku could come up with, turning to look at the man _next to him_ , but not quite looking _at him._ "Yeah." He kicked himself. That was awful! What happened to the Riku who effortlessly conversated with management during the interview?

_Conversated?_ Conversed.

Oh, nerves always threw him off, more than any amount of tipsiness could ever hope to do.

"I do hope you aren't bored, Riku."

Fighting the blush that rose to his cheeks, Riku finally found words.

"Not at all. Sometimes I prefer observing," he said. Okay. That worked.

Ansem nodded, taking a sip of an amber-colored drink that very nearly matched his eyes.

"I wouldn't have taken you for one who likes to watch."

Riku opened his mouth to respond, but it simply hung there for a moment or two. _Did he know how that sounded? Did he intend...? Was this his idea of a joke?_

If he were with Sora, or Tidus, or any of his friends, his equals, an innuendo would have flown from his lips in return, and they all would have laughed.

"I... I guess?" Riku responded instead, and he was so thrown off he couldn't even be angry at himself for such a lukewarm response.

"Do you realize that you've placed yourself directly under the mistletoe?" Ansem asked, a small smirk on his face, eyes boring into Riku's very soul.

Riku glanced up. Sure enough, there it was: a small bundle of flowers and leaves wrapped in a red bow, hung on the wall above his head.

"Oh." He'd been about to finally say something witty, something about how it was intentional-- or unintentional-- or _something_ , when Ansem leaned in close and pressed his lips to Riku's. "What are you...!?" Riku hissed quietly, face red, but it wasn’t an objection, and it didn’t stop him from returning that brief touch. 

Frantically, he surveyed the room, expecting the music to stop and lights to raise, for dozens of faces to stare at them, slack-jawed in surprise. But no one seemed to notice. Riku relaxed, letting out a deep breath. Even through the fairly minimal contact, Riku could taste and smell the alcohol on his breath, and when Ansem returned to his full height, Riku could see that he wasn't fully steady on his feet.

_Oh._

"Forgive me for the intrusion," Ansem said. "You looked lonely here by yourself, yet so inviting."

"It's... okay," Riku replied. He licked his lips, searching for another small taste of Ansem.

This would be a nightmare for HR.

"The mistletoe has a fascinating history." Riku looked up, nodding his interest-- a silent urge for him to continue. He could listen to that voice all day. All night. "It was once a symbol of vitality, as one of the few flowers that could blossom even during the coldest winters. For that reason, it was hoped that mistletoe had certain properties related to fertility, to allow successful coupling during the spring." He took another sip of his drink. "On occasion, I lament the sanitization of the entire ritual."

Riku swallowed hard, heart pounding. "I think that's why the hanky code was invented," he offered. Ansem laughed heartily.

"That was quite funny. Very good, Riku."

Riku drew himself up unconsciously. He'd also thought it was pretty good, if not a little inappropriate.

Oh, to hell with it.

"Well, maybe we can bring it back," Riku suggested, suddenly bold. Ansem stopped, observing him. He took another sip of his drink.

"Perhaps," he responded. They held eye contact, and for a moment it seemed as though they were the only two people in the room. All other sound blotted out, it was only crackling electricity and all of the implications they'd left unsaid. "...I'm afraid I must now return to the rabble." He motioned to the packed room with his glass. "I assume I'll be able to find you again in--" a glance at his watch, "--twenty minutes or so? I must say, I'm quite enjoying our conversation."

Riku nodded, watching Ansem intently as he disappeared into the crowd. _I hate to see you leave, but I love to watch you go._

Mind made up, he joined the queue for the bar. If two drinks led to a kiss, he wanted to know where a few more could lead.


End file.
